That's life
by Nagy Bella Tao
Summary: Harry Potter, un escritor frustrado, trabaja en una cafetería de Londres. Todo se invierte cuando un famoso periodista del Times se obsesiona con la cafetería. Slash AU.


**That's life**

**Capítulo uno: That's life**

_That's life_  
_I tell ya, I can't deny it,_  
_I thought of quitting baby,_  
_But my heart just ain't gonna buy it._  
_And if I didn't think it was worth one single try,_  
_I'd jump right on a big bird and then I'd fly_  
**  
**

- El té está frío…- El joven rubio que había estado frecuentando aquel bar se inclinó sobre la barra y miró el pequeño cartel que tenía el encargado abrochado en su camisa.- Potter.

Harry Potter trabajaba en una popular cafetería en el centro de Londres, cobraba miserias y detestaba a los clientes maleducados e impetuosos. En serio, como si él tuviera la culpa de la temperatura de un té. Cualquier otro día, con cualquier otro cliente, habría sonreído y ofrecido uno nuevo, posiblemente con una masita de vainilla.

- Si vamos a tratarnos con familiaridad, sería educado saber tu apellido. Digo, así nos hablamos en los mismos términos. –El odioso rubio, levantó una odiosa ceja perfectamente rubia y sonrió. Sarcásticamente, claro.

- Obviamente no vamos a tratarnos en los mismos términos, yo pago tu trabajo, Potter. Creo que eso me coloca en una posición en la que no es necesario que sepas mi nombre. – Harry clavó su mirada en aquellos orbes grises y se mordió la lengua, si tan sólo no necesitara el trabajo sonreiría de la misma maldita forma que el otro y probablemente le tiraría el té frío, esperando que no esté tan frío como decía, y que así el rubio se queme y borre esa enferma sonrisa de superioridad.

Pero no, ahí estaba Harry Potter poniendo, en una tetera recién lavada, agua caliente y llenando el filtro de té, té negro.

- Era de canela. – Se lo podía imaginar, todo campante, apoyado contra el bar y limándose las uñas, una por una, con una sonrisa triunfal de oreja a oreja. Entrecerró los ojos mientras sacaba el filtro y lo reponía. Podía haber soportado esto de una forma pasiva si tan sólo este acontecimiento no habría estado ocurriendo en los últimos días, más que días llevaba semanas. –La ineficacia en este lugar es muy alta.

-Entonces no vengas. –Fue un susurro, pero de pronto el morocho sintió como si todo sonido en la cafetería se hubiera apagado.

- ¿Perdón? Creo que no escuché bien…

- Dije que entonces no vengas. –Respondió más alto, sus mejillas encendidas con rabia. – Si el te está en su justa temperatura, entonces el muffin está quemado, o el mantel no es de tu gusto, o la música está muy baja.

- No tenía idea de que me prestabas tanta atención. –La respuesta fue automática y mordaz, Harry sólo arrugó más el seño y empujó la bandeja con la tetera a las manos del rubio. – De paso, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. –Así de rápido como había aparecido en el bar para reclamar, se alejó caminando con un andar tan peculiar que debía ser la envidia de los, y por qué no las, modelos.

Harry Potter llevaba trabajando en esa cafetería desde los dieciocho años y de eso ya habían pasado bastantes años, había sido sutilmente expulsado de la casa de sus tíos al cumplir la mayoría de edad y desde ese entonces vivía en un departamento que compartía con varios estudiantes universitarios extranjeros.

- Amigo, no le hagas caso, los Malfoy son lo peor que le ocurrió a Londres desde… bueno desde que existen. – Ron Weasley trabajaba en la misma cafetería y de vez en cuando sus horarios coincidían. Si había algo en ese lugar que lo hacía sentir cómodo, era la presencia del pelirrojo.

- ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó en voz baja, mientras revisaba que hubiera suficientes medialunas en la heladera.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo conozcas? – Los ojos celestes de Ron se abrieron inmensamente y abrió la boca sorprendido. Harry se sintió incomodo, como cada vez que hablaban de algo que se suponía debería saber, él había tenido una vida solitaria y bastante desinformada de la vida social pública. – El diario Times es de ellos, amigo, así que más vale que te comportes si no quieres que te echen cuando casualmente salga publicado algo sobre el mal servicio de éste Ateneo.

-Bueno, no sería una completa mentira, en especial el mal servicio de los empleadores.

-Sabias palabras.

Harry volvió a la caja, si continuaba trabajando en aquel lugar era solo por… bueno no había una razón, pensó mientras miraba distraídamente al rubio, ahora Draco Malfoy. Había veces, como en aquel mismo momento, en las que Draco levantaba los ojos de la notebook (pero sus dedos seguían tecleando) y los fijaba en Harry, dejaba que su mirada paseara por aquellos extraños ojos verdes y disfrutara de aquellas sonrisas, siempre dirigidas a otros, nunca a él.

- Malfoy, voy a ser sincero ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- Me gusta Frank Sinatra.- Respondió sin sacar los ojos de la pantalla.

- ¿Qué? –Harry parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de encontrar algún significado oculto a sus palabras. Draco cerró la notebook y se estiró, mirándolo.

- ¿Puedes creer que es el único bar en todo Londres que pone música de Frank Sinatra? Uno esperaría más en una ciudad así, pero no. – Al ver que la cara de confusión en el otro no había aminorado, agregó: - No es difícil de comprender, Potter. Me gusta escuchar Frank Sinatra mientras trabajo, y por más que la calidad de este bar deje demasiado que desear, es el único que lo pasa.

- ¿Entonces por eso vienes?

- Exacto, ¿Creías que venía a tomar té frío o a disfrutar de estos manteles tan… coloridos? –La obvia ironía en la voz del rubio, casi hace a Harry sonreír. Casi.

- Si dejo de poner a Sinatra, ¿vas a dejar de venir?

- Seguramente.- Contestó Draco mientras guardaba la computadora en su maletín y se arreglaba la camisa. – No esperes que eso te salga gratuito, igual. – Había un dejo de reto que a Harry le pareció alentador, encantador.

- ¿Qué puedes hacer? ¿Escribir un mal reporte sobre un trabajador de una cafetería? ¿O hablar con mi jefe para que me echen? –Draco sonrió y apoyó las puntas de sus largos dedos sobre las mejillas de Harry, sus ojos brillando.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué te secuestre y pida de recompensa la discografía completa de Frank Sinatra?- Harry se dejó llevar, la cercanía era abrumadora y podía sentir como el, seguramente, carísimo perfume del rubio lo sometía a una realidad extraña, cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. _– You can't take that away from me, _Potter.

-Harry.- Dijo con un hilo de vos, todavía sintiendo el cálido aliento del rubio contra su oído.

- ¿Qué?- El repentino frío, la repentina falta del otro cuerpo, lo arrancaron de ese ensueño. Tosió sonrojando, notando por primera vez en muchos minutos que estaba en su lugar de trabajo y que más de la mitad de la clientela los observaba.

- Que me llamo, Harry.

- No tenemos tanta confianza, ¿no, Potter? – Pero un brillo genuino en esos ojos grises lo hicieron sonreír.

Por más que al día siguiente Harry se vio tremendamente tentando a no pasar a Frank Sinatra, de hecho lo sacó apenas el rubio apareció en la puerta, no duró mucho su inicial deseo de batalla. Bastaron unas palabras del rubio con una de las meseras, Hannah creía Harry que se llamaba, y la suave introducción de My Way, resonó en todo el local. El morocho apretó las mandíbulas y miró de reojo a Malfoy, quien lo miró con una sonrisa arrogante pintada en la cara.

- Lo detesto.- Horas más tarde, Harry se encontraba recostado en el sillón de la sala de estar de una ex compañera de secundaria, Hermione Granger, quién tenía sobre sus piernas a una bola de pelo grande y naranja, que de vez en cuando ronroneaba suavemente.

- Al menos hoy no se quejó, ¿cierto?

- Bueno, ¡tampoco tenía de qué! – La chimenea estaba encendida y el joven se acercó inconcientemente más al fuego, había caminado desde el local hasta la casa de la castaña bajo la nieve. Caminó veinte cuadras cargado con la furia que le provocaba aquella sonrisa socarrona.

- Siempre tiene de qué, que hoy no lo haya hecho es un avance ¿no? – Hermione llevó la taza de té a sus labios y dio un trago largo, disfrutando del calor.

- ¿Un avance para qué? Al menos antes era más directo, ahora me manda esas sonrisitas estresantes… Como me gustaría que nunca regresara. – Harry apoyó la cabeza en el borde superior del sillón y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Te gusta? – La voz de su amiga le llegó en un susurro, sonaba a un arrullo para su agotada mente.

- ¿Malfoy? – Entreabrió los ojos y arrugó el entrecejo.- Claro que no, Mione. Es un idiota engreído.

- Un idiota bastante lindo por lo que pude ver. – La chica levantó la revista que había estado leyendo antes de la llegada de Harry y la arrojó sobre las piernas de él. Harry sacudió la cabeza en un vago intento por despabilarse y agarró la revista Q. – Página 10.- Pasó las páginas con pesadumbre, sin saber siquiera porqué seguía las instrucciones, hasta dar con una foto que ocupaba la hoja entera en la que posaba con una exuberante rubia. Los dos sonreían como los muñecos de torta que eran, se dijo Harry. – Son los Grammys, y esa es la cantante que interpreta las canciones de tu Mr. Molestia. Creo que es la novia, o algo así, Astoria Greengrass se llama.

- ¿Por qué se supone que esto me puede interesar? El traje que tiene vale todo mi departamento, incluyendo un año de trabajo, full-time. Ah, claro, podría secuestrarlo, pedir recompensa y mudarme a Sudáfrica. Siempre tan brillante, Hermione. – La susodicha solo rió, todavía acariciando a la bola de pelos llamada Crookshanks.

- Podrías ser bueno con él, y conseguir que sea tu representante ¿No es lo que siempre quisiste? Él no sólo es periodista, también es escritor, Harry. Si quieres meterte en el ambiente, él es un contacto ideal.- Hermione Granger había terminado el secundario con un promedio brillante, el cual le ayudó a entrar a la Universidad de Cambridge y recibirse de abogada, ahora a los 24 años, empezaba el doctorado en historia de las leyes, tenía un departamento en el centro de Londres y vivía con su gato. Ambos se habían conocido en un trabajo de literatura y fue entonces que Hermione conoció el sueño de Harry, ser escritor.

- No lo conoces, Mione. Me odia, lo odio, nos odiamos. Fin de la historia. No hay nada más, él nunca me va a ayudar y yo nunca se lo voy a pedir. Mejor así, no es como si quisiera algo de él.

Hermione bajó la mirada y sonrió. – Pero no tienes porqué decirle que eso quieres, sólo trata de ser más suave con él. Si es engreído, sólo agrándale el ego, Harry. No es tan difícil, si quiere el café a 65° lo preparas a 65° y si quiere manteles negros, y Frank Sinatra sonando una y otra vez, lo tiene. Harry, sé que no quieres trabajar toda tu vida en un café y por ahí esta es tu oportunidad. Por ahí que Malfoy esté ahí todo los días es algo que deberías aprovechar. - Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero Hermione siguió hablando:- Ya, lo odias, te odia, se odian. Supéralo, no tienes cinco años. Sólo piensalo...

- Así es la vida, Hermione. No todos tenemos la suerte de poder estudiar algo y no tener que trabajar 10 horas al día. - Hermione endureció la mirada y apretó los puños.

- Si quieres hacer lo más fácil, Harry, bueno quedate en la cafetería, quejate de Malfoy y sé feliz ASÍ. -En seguida suspiró y bajando al gato, caminó hasta sentarse al lado de su amigo.- Has pasado por mucho ya, no creo que esto dañe a nadie, ¿sabes? No es tan grave... Prometeme que aunque sea lo pensarás. - Como toda respuesta obtuvo un gruñido, pero eso fue todo lo que necesitó la castaña para sonreír y abrazar a Harry.

* * *

**Notas: **

**Bueno primero esta historia va a ser SLASH (so.. si no te gusta, huye), segundo nada me pertenece todo es de Rowling y la Warner Bros., tercero la canción es de Frank Sinatra, mi gran amor, cuarto gracias Cristal-V por betearme y ser tan increíble siempre. Quinto, esta historia va a ser relativamente corta (bueno esos son los planes). Sexto, no hay sexto. **

**Regalo de fin de cursada :P Saludos :)**


End file.
